Don't Say a Word
by JustOneYesterday13
Summary: Edward and Bella are apart of a crime 'family' and have been together ever since they met years ago. Their impending heist is the least of their problems when a person from Bella's past comes into the picture. Rated M for language/lemons AH/AU OOC
1. Prologue

_**Don't Say a Word**_

_When we're together, you'll love me forever_

_You're my possession, I'm your obsession_

_Don't tell me never, you'll love me forever_

_~ The Veronicas, Lolita_

Prologue

My name is Isabella Swan, soon to be Cullen. Some would say I'm a criminal. Okay. I guess everyone would say I'm a criminal. I guess I should start from the beginning.

When I was just a few hours old, my parents left me on the doorstep to an orphanage in Los Angeles, California. Tucked into my blanket was a note that simply read, "_We're sorry_" in an elegant script, along with my name. That was twenty-two years ago. The orphanage took me in, and proceeded to throw me from one foster family to another. No one ever officially adopted me. I was too much of a troublemaker for anyone to actually want to put up with me for more than a few months. As soon as I turned eighteen I was thrown out of the system and into the streets where I lived for a few months until the night I met the man who changed my life.

_**Flashback**_

_I wandered down the deserted street. This was one of the more dangerous neighborhoods to be around at night, but the houses were the easiest to break into. I found that was the easiest way to make some quick money. Pick the lock, grab a few items that could be sold at any pawn shop, and get out. It was dangerous if I tried to get into the wrong persons house. There were several known dealers in the area who were not appreciative of their things being taken, but it was a risk I was willing to take when I hadn't eaten anything in three days. _

_ I chose a house at random, hoping it was a good choice and wouldn't end with me being shot between the eyes. It was a simple two-story house, a bit run down, but hopefully something inside it would help me get some food tonight. As I leaned down to stick my bobby pin in the lock a pair of keys fell to the floor between my knees, and a velvety voice behind me said, "Those might help."_

_ I quickly turned around and gasped when I saw a man in faded jeans and a white wife beater top standing behind me. He had messy hair that was some kind of reddish brown color; it was hard to tell in the dark. He had all black tattoos covering his arms and some of his neck. I could barely make out the lines of some covering his chest. He was tall, probably at least 6 feet and would easily tower over my 5'3 body. He looked to be at least twenty-five, maybe older. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen; but he was also the most deadly. Just one look at the man and you knew he was dangerous. Another big danger indicator was the gun he had in his hand._

_ "Um. So. . . Do you live here?" Was the genius response I came up with. I picked up his keys and slowly stood up from my spot in front of him. _

_ "Yeah. Maybe you should tell me why you're here before I decide if I should shoot you or not." He said, his face a hard mask of seriousness. His voice had a slight southern accent to it. His hand quickly snatched his keys out of mine. _

_ Now that I was standing I could see his face better. He had piercing green eyes, and a perfectly angular jaw that I wanted to lick. It was incredibly distracting. _

_ "I-I'm sorry. I just. . . I didn't–" Was all that came out of my mouth. I kept sputtering apologies until he spoke again. _

_ "How old are you?" He asked, his eyes looking over my entire body, making me blush. A trait that I have hated since I was a little girl. _

_ "Eighteen." I said, finally finding my voice again. But then I looked into his eyes. They softened when they met mine and made my whole body melt._

_ "You shouldn't be breakin' into houses around here, sugar. Might come across the wrong person." He said. My eyes darted back down to his gun. I heard him chuckle a little and it made my stomach clench in the best way possible. _

_ "When was the last time you ate. . . ?" He asked, a soft smile covering his face, obviously searching for my name._

_ "Bella." I whispered. I knew I should just run away and never look back, but this man had me intrigued. He was dangerous, that was obvious. But I wanted to know the story behind each of his tattoos, why he carried a gun around with him, his name, everything about him. _

_ "Well, Bella, I'm feeling generous tonight." With that said, he stuffed the gun into his pants. "You look like you haven't eaten anything decent in days." He said and motioned for me to step away from the door. He pushed a key into the lock, opened the door, and walked inside. I just stood there, staring at him with wide eyes. _

_ "You gonna come in or stand out there and starve?" He spoke with a crooked grin across his face. _

_ I ducked my head as I entered his home, another wave a blush covering my cheeks. _

_**End Flashback**_

Edward was my saving grace. He took me in that night, and I haven't left since. I learned everything about him. I learned about how he grew up with his mother, Elizabeth, and father, Carlisle, in New Orleans, Louisiana. When he was twelve Elizabeth died from breast cancer. After that, his father changed. He wasn't the loving man he grew up with. He never smiled, never did anything other that what was necessary to take care of Edward. Just a few months after Elizabeth's death they moved up to Chicago where Carlisle started his own law firm. He is, ironically, a criminal defense lawyer. As Edward got older, he started rebelling more. Not that Carlisle really cared enough to notice anyway. It was all petty crime back then. When Edward was eighteen Carlisle tried to set him up with the daughter of the head of an opposing criminal law firm. He wanted to join their firms, create less competition between the two. He thought marrying off his only son was the way to do so. Needless to say, Edward didn't let that shit happen. Once he graduated high school he moved out to LA and never looked back.

He started working with Jasper, Alice, and Emmett not long after he first got there. I'm still a little fuzzy on how exactly they started doing what they do. Long story short, they find priceless artifacts that are going on display and manage to break in and steal them. They sell them to a middleman who then sells them on the black market.

You'd think that I would have wanted to get away as soon as I heard just how illegal their operation was, but I couldn't wait to be apart of it.

At first he just took me under his wing, taught me about all of the steps they take to make sure the heist goes off without any problems. Edward always tried to convince me that I should run away and never look back, to which I always told him, "You love me too much to let me run away."

Now, when I was telling him these things Edward hadn't even realized he actually _did_ love me. I knew from the second I saw him standing behind me with that gun in his hand that I would never be able to look at another man the way I looked at him. Eventually, Edward succumbed to the intense pull we both felt for each other, and we've been together ever since. We fight like an old married couple, but our passion for each other has only grown over the years.

Edward is my best friend. He makes me smile on my worst days, he doesn't get mad when I wake him up and 4 in the morning to rant about some insignificant thing that pissed me off that day, and I know as long as he is standing next to me everything will be alright.

**A/N: All of my previous stories have been discontinued. I've been thinking about/outlining this one for quite a while, so this one WILL get finished, I promise! I wanted to get this out to get some sort of response to make sure people actually **_**want**_** me to finish it. Let me know what you think :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**~ Chapter 1 ~ **

_Through everything we've learned_

_We've finally come to terms_

_We are the outsiders_

_~ Needtobreathe, The Outsiders ~_

I was in the kitchen, flipping the last of the chocolate chip pancakes I was making when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Morning, Sugar," Edward whispered into my ear before placing a soft kiss right behind my ear, his favorite spot.

"Mmm. Morning." I said as I started to make him a plate of food. I turned around and saw that he just had on a pair of sweat pants and my mind immediately went to mush.

"My favorite," he said, with a smirk on his face that let me know he knew exactly where my mind had gone. He took the plate out of my hand and set it on the table, placing both of his arms on the counter behind me. Trapping me.

He placed his head in my neck and started to nibble softly at the skin there. The bastard knows what nibbling does to me. He also knows that we don't have time for more nibbling.

"Edward. We don't have time." I said, my voice anything but convincing. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck and settled into the hair at the base of his neck as he moved from my neck to capture my lips into a soft kiss.

"Later." He whispered into my ear, his husky voice doing nothing to slow down my racing heart.

Just as he sat down with his food the door opened and Emmett, Jasper, and Alice all came walking in. Emmett and Jasper heading straight for the food.

After we all finished eating Jasper pulled out his computer. The mood in the room immediately shifted from the playful conversation we had while eating.

"A display of crown jewels are going to be displayed at the J. Paul Getty Museum in three weeks. I already talked to James about it and he's in for twenty million. Said he already had someone interested in buying." Jasper said as he pulled up a picture of the jewels on his computer.

"Twenty fucking million dollars?" Edward said as he stared at Jasper with a shocked expression on his face. And let me tell you, it took a lot to shock Edward Cullen.

"Twenty. Fucking. Million." The cocky smirk on Jasper's face said that was exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

The heists we pulled were never that lucrative. We stole an odd jewel or painting, nothing ever cost more than two million. It wasn't that there weren't more valuable things we could steal. It was just that the more valuable things were, the more security surrounding it, making it more risky.

"Are you sure we should do it? If they're goddamn crown jewels there's going to be a shit load of security around it. Isn't that why we've never done anything that big?" I said as I sat back in my seat, the thought of this big of a job making my stomach twist.

"It could be cushion money. If anything were to ever happen and we needed to get out of town and hide, we wouldn't have to worry about money. We could focus on staying out of goddamn jail." I hated when Edward talked about getting caught. It made me sick to my stomach. We had been doing just fine, and I wanted to keep it that way. That's why I didn't want to do this job.

"I still think it's too big." I mumbled. Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss on my cheek and whispered, "It'll be fine," into my ear.

"You worry too much Bella. It's been too long since we've had an actual challenge. It'll be fun!" Alice squeaked as she picked up dishes from the table and went into the kitchen.

I gathered the rest of the dishes and the boys started looking up blue prints and security codes.

A little while later I was taking a shower when I heard the bathroom door open and close, followed by the shower door as Edward stepped into the shower.

"Did everybody leave?" I asked as I placed both of my hands on his chest and his wrapped around my waist.

"Yes," he breathed into my neck. I could feel him hardening against my stomach as Edward trailed kisses across my shoulder and neck.

"I don't want you to worry about this job. We all know what we're doing. Everything will work out, I won't let anything happen to you." He said all of this with such determination in his eyes that I couldn't _not_ believe him. He then lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist and backed me up against the cold tile.

Edward reached a hand down to my folds and pushed two fingers inside of me, making sure I was ready for him.

"Always so ready for me, Sugar. Always," he whispered against my lips before capturing them in a hard kiss at the same time as the thrust into me.

I moaned as Edward's tongue invaded my mouth, he responded to my moan with another hard thrust.

"Fuck, baby. So. Fucking. Good." He said each word accompanied with a thrust. One of his hands moved to my breast, as his mouth latched onto my other nipple.

My fingernails dug into his shoulders as his thrusts got harder and faster. It was a good thing everyone was gone, because I could no longer control the sounds coming out of my mouth.

His hands tightened on my legs as his thrusts got more sporadic. He brought his face to mine and stared into my eyes as he whispered, "Come for me," against my lips before crashing his against mine.

As my walls clenched around him I felt him come undone as well. He kept making slow, deep thrusts as we both came down from our high.

"Love you, Sugar." He said as he pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. He then proceeded to wash my entire body, and I returned the favor.

As we walked into the bedroom to get dressed I noticed it was already 5:30.

"Shit. We're going to be late." I hurried and pulled out my clothes for work.

We _did_ have legitimate jobs too. Emmett owns a bar downtown, which is our source of income, according to the state. When I first started working there Emmett just had me waitressing, being underage and all. Edward was the one to teach me how to be a bar tender and eventually promoted me, even though he didn't technically have that authority. When you waitress, costumers tend to be a little more "hands on" than Edward thought was necessary.

It didn't take long for the regulars to understand that I was Edward's, and just looking at me for too long would not be a good idea if they valued all of their limbs. I knew I should be upset or scared that Edward was so possessive, but I wasn't. Because I wasn't just his, he was _mine_.

There were quite a few women out there who knew not to go near Edward either. I may be tiny, but one of the first things Edward taught me was how to defend myself. We still go to the gym three times a week to practice my hand-to-hand combat.

I pulled on my black jeans and plain black t-shirt as Edward did the same. It wasn't long until we were in his car weaving through the traffic on the way to Warrior.

I couldn't tell you why Emmett named his bar Warrior, and he probably couldn't either. I'm fairly certain he was drunk when he made the decision.

Edward parked in the back and we made our way over to the bar. The place was already packed and it was only 6:30. That meant we weren't going to be getting out of her until at _least_ 2 in the morning. Then I would get to lie in bed and think about how we were going to try and steal twenty fucking million dollars worth of jewels in a few weeks.

"I told you not to worry, Sugar. Have I ever gotten you into any trouble?" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, you've gotten me into plenty trouble, just not jail. Yet."

"Well, if you need me to distract you at any time, just let me know." was his only response, along with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

A few hours later the place was even more crowded. Everything had been going fine, until a group of what looked like college frat boys came over to my side of the bar.

"What can I get you, boys?" I asked as I leaned over on the bar so they could hear me over the music.

"How 'bout you?" One of them slurred at me. This was obviously not their first stop tonight.

"Sorry. I'm getting married tomorrow. I don't think my fiancée would appreciate that very much. Either order a drink or get out of the way for paying customers."

I learned a long time ago that trying to nicely reject men didn't really work. It was easier to get right to the point.

"Don't be like that, Sugar," said what appeared to be one of the more sober men of the group. He then proceeded to reach his hand out and grab my arm, tracing the intricate tattoo covering my forearm.

There was no special meaning behind the design of the tattoo. The only reason I got it was because I saw Edward doodling it on a piece of paper in the kitchen one day and asked him to put it on my arm. I even asked him to figure out how to use a tattoo gun so he could ink it in my skin. He met up with Seth, the man who did all of Edward's tattoos, and eventually figured out the basics.

I knew he liked the fact that I was permanently marked by _his_ hand.

"I believe the lady said to leave. Either you remove your hand from her arm or I remove your arm."

Edward was suddenly behind me, one of his arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me behind him. The man's hand tightened around my arm the more Edward pulled.

"It's alright man, we were just talking. She doesn't want us to go anywhere. Right, baby?" They were all smirking at me, as if I was actually going to confirm their story.

I smirked and said, "Actually, why don't you all follow me and I'll show you to a special, secluded, room we reserve for our . . . _favorite_ costumers," with a wink.

I walked around the bar and the group followed me. They didn't notice Edward following them though.

I opened the door to the back alley and walked to the other side as they all followed me like lost puppies.

"What the fuck?" asked the more sober one. The other two just kept on smiling.

I didn't get a chance to answer when Edward's fist collided with the man's head, sending him falling to the ground.

Edward leaned down next to him and whispered something into his ear, too low for me to hear.

The other two drunken assholes thought they could take on Edward, two against one. But as soon as one touched Edward' shoulder it was only a few seconds until they were joining their friend on the ground.

"You don't come into this bar again, you don't _touch_ her again. Are we clear?" Edward sneered at the three lying on the ground, only semi-conscious.

"Jesus, man. Who the fuck are you?"

You'd think they would have learned their lesson by now.

"Are. We. Clear." this time Edward pulled out his gun he had tucked in his jeans and aimed it at the one brave enough to question him in the first place.

"Shit. Yeah man, we're clear."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back inside. Only instead of leading me back to the bar, he took me into the back where the break room was.

He walked over to the little refrigerator in the corner and grabbed two bottles of water. He opened one and handed it to me, chugging his in just a few seconds.

"You alright, Sugar?" he asked as he sat down on the small sofa in the room and pulled me onto his lap.

"Yeah." I said as I snuggled my head into his neck, wrapping my arms around him and playing with the hairs at the base of his neck.

His hand grabbed mine and started twirling my engagement ring around.

My ring was one of my most prized possessions. It had two intertwining bands, all covered with tiny diamonds.

I knew Edward would buy me some huge diamond if I wanted, but that just wasn't me. This was tiny and simple and perfect for me.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent, and that's how we spent the next twenty minutes of our break.

**A/N: Well, that was my first attempt at a lemon. I've read plenty, never written one before though. Hope it wasn't TOO terrible. Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I'm so glad you all like it! I don't have a beta, so I know there are probably more than a few grammar mistakes. Sorry. As for an updating schedule, I'll update as soon as I get a chapter done. Hopefully a chapter every 3-4 days (at least during the summer)! Let me know what you think, and any guesses you have as to what might come next! **


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: These characters are, of course, not mine. No copyright infringement intended. **

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

_Oh dance me to the wedding now, oh, dance me on and on_

_And dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

_We're both of us beneath our love, and both of us above_

_And dance me to the end of love_

_~The Civil Wars, Dance Me to the End of Love~_

"Time to go, Bella!" Alice squealed as she pranced into the break room right as Edward and I were getting up to head back out.

"I know Alice, we were just going back to the bar."

"No, silly! It's almost midnight! You two can't see each other until the wedding!" Alice said with an eye roll.

"Alice, it's not like were actually having a wedding. You're not keeping us from each other until we go to the courthouse tomorrow mornin'." Edward said as he started to lead me out the door.

"Nope. She's coming with me, Edward," when we saw the look of determination on Alice's face we knew we weren't going to win this fight.

"It's alright, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. As I started to walk over toward Alice, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into him.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear before pulling me in for one of the most passionate kisses I've ever received.

I murmured, "I love you," against his lips before I felt someone grab the back of my t-shirt and pull me away from Edward.

"Blah, blah, blah, lets go Bella. You need to get plenty of rest! Can't have you looking like _that_ on your wedding day." Alice said while eying the circles under my eyes.

"Gee, thanks Alice."

"Oh, you know what I mean, Bella."

With that, Alice dragged me out of the room before I could say anything else to Edward. I _did_ see him smirking at us as I was dragged out of the room, though.

Alice drove us to her and Jasper's place. Apparently Jasper and Emmett were spending the night with Edward as well.

I only had to endure Alice painting my fingernails and toenails before I got to go to sleep. The last thought that passed through my mind before I drifted off was how this was the last night I would be cursed with the last name of the people who abandoned me all of those years ago. Tomorrow, I would officially be Bella Cullen.

. . .

I woke up to the glorious smell of coffee and immediately saw the fresh cup sitting on the nightstand next to me. Alice may be tiny and irritating, but it definitely pays off at times.

I downed my coffee and got in the shower. I knew that would be the first thing Alice asked me to do in order for my hair to dry.

Once everything was sufficiently washed and shaved I got out and wrapped myself in the soft robe Alice had put in there for me.

I couldn't have prepared myself for what I saw when I walked into Alice's bedroom.

There were dresses hanging everywhere, various tools that I assumed were to be used on hair lying around, and more makeup than any one person should own covering every surface in the room.

"Alice! What is all of this?" I said, my voice raising a few octaves as I took in everything around me.

Edward and I weren't even really having a wedding. We were going down to the courthouse and making it official. Then we would go back to our house with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett for a small celebration.

When you did what we do, it was easier to not have too many friends. Friends got bribed by cops, which then lead to a not so happy ending.

All of this was fine with me; I was never one of the girls who would spend her childhood planning an elaborate wedding. I certainly wasn't one who wanted that kind of attention.

I just wanted it to be _official_. I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Just because you're not having a full wedding, doesn't mean you can't dress nice for the occasion, Bella." You could hear by the tone in her voice that she was upset she wasn't throwing a huge wedding. I felt bad I was depriving her from her fun, but it just wasn't what Edward and I wanted.

Two hours later I was dressed in a white, strapless chiffon dress that flowed down to my knees. It had a simple midnight blue sash tied around my waist with matching blue heels that would probably kill me by the end of my night. Alice had curled my hair to perfection, and had one side braided back. My makeup was simple and elegant.

I carefully got into Alice's bright yellow Porsche and we were on our way to the courthouse.

We found a parking spot, and as soon as the car stopped my door was pulled open. I looked up and saw Edward smiling down at me. He was wearing a dark pair of slacks with a white button down.

I took his hand as he helped me out of the car. He lifted my hand above my head and twirled me around in a circle.

"You're absolutely exquisite," he said with a blinding smile on his face.

"You clean up nicely yourself, Mr. Cullen," I couldn't keep the goofy smile off of my face either.

He pulled me into him and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, before looking down at me and asking, "Are you ready?"

. . .

Before I knew it, all of us were in an elevator making our way out of the courthouse.

As soon as the doors opened to the ground level, Edward suddenly scooped me up into his arms, bridal style.

"Edward! What are you doing?" I screeched, looking around at all of the odd glares we were getting from everyone around us.

Edward just looked at me and smiled as he carried me out of the courthouse and to his car. We had one more stop before we went home for our small reception.

After just a few minutes in the car, Edward parked in front of Seth's tattoo parlor.

Edward had a simple silver wedding band now on his ring finger, and I still had my engagement ring, but there was one more thing we wanted to show we were taken.

We were each getting the infinity sign tattooed on our left ring finger, on our middle phalanx.

This wasn't the first time we got tattoos for each other. Just a few weeks after we started our relationship I got his name tattooed on my right side, above my pelvic bone. Just high enough so if my jeans were low enough, and shirt short enough, it could be seen.

Edward had just enough space right above his heart left to put my name on his chest.

We walked into the parlor and were immediately greeted by Seth.

"Edward, Bella! Congrats!" Seth said, a huge smile on his face.

You would never guess how nice, kind, and just _good_ Seth was by just looking at him. He was covered almost head to toe in tattoos, but was a complete softy underneath them all.

"Thanks, man. We're havin' a small reception over at our place later, you should stop by. Just us, Em, Jas, and Alice." Edward said, shaking Seth's hand.

Seth was probably the only friend any of us had outside of our tight knit group. None of us felt the need to associate too much with others.

"Wish I could man, but this group of college chicks booked us up tight tonight. Gonna be a fun night of tattooing fucking butterflies and hearts." Seth said with a sneer.

After that, Seth started prepping my finger first. This definitely wasn't my first tattoo, nor would it be my last, but I was still nervous. That shit hurt.

Edward held my right hand as Seth got the needle into position to start.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

I nodded, not even looking at Seth. I stared at Edward the entire time, who just smiled back at me.

All I could think while Seth was murdering my finger with his tattoo gun was, "Edward is my husband, Edward is my husband."

That thought alone was enough to endure the pain.

Once mine was done, Seth wrapped it up and started prepping a new needle to do Edward's.

Forty-five minutes later we were back in the car on our way home.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in the door was the ridiculous amount of balloons covering the celing, but I didn't have a lot of time to focus on that before confetti was thrown in my face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Emmett said in some fake announcer voice.

I just laughed and mumbled, "You are all insane," under my breath as we walked through our friends.

They may be insane, but they're our family.

. . .

I never could have imagined a more perfect wedding. Most weddings are all about the production, but our day was just about us. We didn't have to worry about a million different things going wrong. We just got to relax and enjoy our time with our friends.

It was around midnight when everyone eventually left, finally giving me and Edward some time alone for the first time in almost twenty-four hours.

Edward turned on some quiet music and pulled me into his arms, swaying slightly. He leaned his head down next to my ear and whispered, "Alone at last," before placing a soft kiss on my neck.

"It's nice to have you all to myself, hubs." I said, smiling at my new nickname for him.

"Hmm. Hubs. I like that."

Edward suddenly twirled me, sending my dress flying out around me as I moved.

"You're gorgeous," he said with a stunned look on his face, then added, "and you're all mine."

With that he placed both of his hands on the back of my thighs and lifted my legs around his waist. He urgently pressed his lips to mine as he carried me to our bedroom.

He gently laid me down on the bed. I expected his body to soon cover mine, but he just stood there staring at me for a few long seconds before joining me.

His hands traced up my sides, playing with the blue sash around my waist.

"You looked . . . so beautiful today." Edward said, almost as if he were trying to think of more words to say.

"Thank you," I whispered as I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

I could feel my newly inked skin tingle a little bit, but the alcohol we had consumed through out the night made it bearable.

His hands were suddenly everywhere. They were pulling down my dress, wrapping in my hair to keep our mouths connected, and touching any exposed skin that they could.

Eventually he got my dress down to see the lacy white matching bra and panty set that Alice had put me in earlier.

"Fuck,"

I took advantage of his distraction and pushed him on his back, settling myself over him.

I quickly unbuttoned his shirt, and then started to work on getting his pants off.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, and then started trailing kisses down his chest, stopping to place a kiss on each of his nipples before I reached his cock.

I took one lick, from base to tip, earning a loud moan from Edward.

I was suddenly on my back with Edward hovering over me, his hands tearing at my remaining clothes until they were all in shreds on the floor.

"I really fucking love you," Edward said against my lips before kissing me, not even waiting for me to open my mouth to allow his tongue access.

"I really fucking love you, too," I said when he pulled away for a few seconds to catch his breath.

He grasped both of my hands in his, laying our clasped hands on either side of my head before slowly pushing into me.

"Jesus Christ," he said as his thrusts gradually increased in pace.

He suddenly sat up on his knees, grasping my hips as he did so we wouldn't lose our connection.

He sat back on his heels and continued thrusting into me, the new position causing him to hit me in just the right spot.

One hand held my hip in place while the other crept up to my breasts and started playing with my nipples, switching off so each got equal attention.

It wasn't long before the combination of everything caused me to clench around Edward. My climax quickly making him come as well.

Edward pulled out of me, and lay back on the bed. He pulled me over him, laying my head into his neck.

I breathed in his scent, letting my eyes close.

It wasn't long before he woke me up for round two.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading! Especially to those of you who have reviewed! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

_If you promise me you'll be my man,_

_I will love you the best I can_

_~Be My Husband, Nina Simone~_

The weeks following our wedding were the best weeks of my life. The first week Edward and I didn't leave the house for anything, hardly leaving our bedroom.

It was exactly three weeks after our wedding when we had everyone over for dinner. It was great to see our family again, and get to catch up on what has been going on.

I thought the only purpose of the dinner was to catch up, but Jasper quickly threw that idea out of my head; after all of the plates were cleared he pulled out his computer.

"Are we going over more info about the jewels?" I asked as I sat back down in my seat next to Edward.

"No. I got a call a few days ago from an old friend. He's now some big CEO of his company, wants one of his employees taken care of. Nothing we haven't done-" Jasper was cut off when Edward kicked him under the table.

"Taken care of?" I asked, my mind searching for any other meaning besides the obvious.

"Sugar. . ."

I stood up, pushing Edward's hands away from me as he tried to grab me. I vaguely heard Jasper curse under his breath when he realized that Edward never told me that they 'took care' of people.

"What the _hell_, Edward? When were you planning on telling me that you were a fucking murderer?" My voice was steadily raising several octaves as I kept talking. I was always levelheaded, so when I started yelling at Edward everyone knew it was best if they left.

"Sorry, man." Jasper said as he, Alice, and Emmett got up and left.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's been years since we did anything like this. I don't know why Jasper thought we should take this fucking case." Edward said as he got up and walked over toward me.

I stared at him in front of me for a few seconds before I started pacing across the room.

I knew Edward had a questionable past. It's not like I didn't know Edward had broken more laws than I could probably count, but I never imagined him killing another person. I never knew he had crossed _that_ line.

"Were you ever going to tell me you've killed before? That's a pretty big thing to leave out of the conversation over the last five goddamn years, Edward."

"It isn't something you needed to know, Bella! It all happened a long time ago, before you were even in the fucking picture! The less you know about all of the shit we've done in the past, the better off you'll be if we ever get fucking caught!" Edward was starting to get angry now, too.

"Don't talk like that, Edward. Don't fucking talk like we're about to get caught! If you think this jewel heist is too risky why are we doing it? Is there something you're not telling me?" It seemed like he was taking more and more precautions for if we ever got caught and it was making me wonder if he was keeping something from me.

He suddenly crossed the room and pushed me back into the wall, both of his hands on either side of my head.

"I won't apologize for trying to protect you. This jewel heist will be fine. I've told you that time and time again. Stop worrying. Yes, Jasper Emmett and I started out as . . . hit men. It's how we made connections. We haven't done it in years. We'll take care of whatever this guy needs done tomorrow; you and Alice can have a sleepover here. "

"You can't expect me to just forget-" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence by Edward's lips crashing onto mine.

"It's in the past. We'll take care of this guy tomorrow and be done. We're not discussing this anymore, Bella." He said with such a sense of finality that I knew fighting him on it would be worthless.

He crashed his lips to mine again, and reached his hand down to cup my pussy.

It was only a matter of seconds before he had torn all of my clothes off of my body and had three fingers sliding in and out of me.

It only took me a few seconds to unbuckle Edward's jeans and have them sliding down his legs. I didn't bother taking his shirt off completely, it would take too long. I just slid my arms up under it and dug my fingernails into his back as he suddenly thrust into me.

I mumbled incoherently as Edward set a frantic pace, causing my back to scratch the wall behind me.

I was quickly reaching my peak, and when Edward suddenly bit down hard on my neck, I lost it.

I screamed his name surrounded by various obscenities and other mumblings that my brain could come up with, given the circumstances.

My head fell to Edward's shoulder as he continued to thrust into me. We were suddenly moving, and he laid me down on the table we had in the adjoining dining room.

It seemed impossible, but his thrusts got faster and harder and soon I was coming undone again with Edward joining me this time.

Edward took a few minutes to catch his breath before he reached down and swung me over his shoulder.

He took me into the bathroom, and we took a quick shower together before we went to bed, his arms holding me close as we fell asleep.

. . .

I sat in the middle of our bed as I watched Edward get dressed to go meet Jasper and Emmett. I didn't like this. I didn't like the look on Edward's face as he got ready. I didn't like how he told me killing didn't bother him late last night as we laid in bed. I didn't like knowing the next time he walked through our front door he would have even more blood on his hands, figuratively speaking.

I always knew there was the possibility that I would have to kill someone someday, what with our line of work and all. I had come to terms with that.

I wasn't mad so much at the fact that Edward had killed before; I was upset that he kept that fact from me for almost five years. I told Edward as much when we were talking later last night, and he promised he had no other secrets to tell.

My legs were suddenly being pulled to the edge of the bed until they were hanging off. I looked up and saw Edward kneeling down between my legs, his hands resting on my thighs.

"You don't have to worry, Sugar," he said as his lips trailed up my stomach over the old flannel button up of his I was wearing. As his face was making its way up to mine, he unbuttoned a few buttons too many, exposing my black lacy bra, telling me the shirt was meant to be worn this way.

"Just come back with everything still attached, and no gaping holes, okay?" he probably thought I was kidding, but I was completely serious about the attached limbs and holes.

"You know I love you?" I nodded. "You know I'll do everything I can to protect you?" I nodded again. "Everything will be okay. Relax and enjoy your night with Alice."

He stood up with me still in his arms, causing me to wrap my arms and legs around him so I wouldn't fall.

He pressed his lips to mine softly for a few seconds before setting me down.

As Edward was walking out the door, Alice was walking in. Wearing some ridiculous pink pajamas.

"Really, Alice? You're twenty-four years old. Don't you think you should have some pajamas that don't have Disney princesses on them?"

"Hey. No dissing the princesses." Alice eyed my plain dark grey sweat pants and the still unbuttoned flannel that I was wearing.

I mumbled, "At least I look my age," before we walked into the kitchen to get some food in our stomachs before the main event of the night. Alcohol.

After we made some quick sandwiches, we got to the fun part. Once we were a few shots in we started our little game of 'Truth or Truth.'

We weren't allowed to play 'Truth or Dare' anymore after an unfortunate incident that ended with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett breaking up a bar fight that I had dared Alice to start. It was entertaining for me, not so much for everyone around me. Edward saw me laughing my ass off sitting at a table in the back and took me home to _punish_ me. While his punishment was one I would definitely enjoy a repeat performance of, we no longer had the dare aspect of the game.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about the whole "your boyfriend/fiancée/husband used to kill people" situation?" I slurred at Alice.

"I didn't know you didn't know! If I had known you didn't know I totally would have let you know." Alice cocked her head to the side, as if her sentence had confused her, too.

"It's really not that big of a deal. It's kind of hot knowing your man can kill."

"I don't care that he's killed people, Alice. I _care_ that he didn't think it was something I should know!" I flopped myself back on the pile of blankets we had on the floor.

There was a sudden ringing that made me jump. I looked around for a few seconds, confused as to where the sound was coming from.

I started rifling through the blankets and found the source of the ringing: my phone.

I saw Edwards name flashing and flipped the phone open.

"Edward!" I said excitedly.

"Hmm. You're drunk." His velvet voice made my intoxicated body wish he were closer so I could do very bad things to him.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p' at the end.

"I just wanted to let you know it's done, and we'll be home in about thirty minutes."

"Mmmm. Can't wait."

After that I accidently hung up the phone, and then threw it back into the mountain of blankets.

It was only a few minutes later that we heard a knock at the door.

I looked at Alice, then back at the door, then back to Alice. No one knocked on our door. I knew it wasn't Edward. And it couldn't be Jasper or Emmett. Whoever was at the door was no friend of ours. That realization sobered me up.

Alice and I walked toward the door, both of us trying to look through the peephole at the same time. This, of course, ended with us knocking our heads together.

"My house. My peephole." I whispered.

I looked through and saw a young blond girl standing on our porch. She looked severely out of place. Designer clothes, perfect hair and makeup, she wasn't the type of person who would be seen in this part of town.

I moved my head and motioned for Alice to look. I mouthed, "Do you know her?" to Alice, but she just shook her head no.

Blondie knocked again, causing Alice and I just jump.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Blondie suddenly said.

"Damn." Alice and I said at the same time.

I opened the door, and Blondie just stood there, eyeing the both of us.

"Are either of you Isabella Marie Swan?" she asked, her eyes trailing over my outfit, causing a slight blush to cover her cheeks. I silently cursed Edward for undoing the buttons earlier, but it was too late to do anything about that now.

"Who wants to know?" I asked, not liking how she knew my whole name.

"It's a simple question. Either you are, or are not, Isabella Swan." Blondie said, adding a hand on her hip.

"Who. Wants. To. Know." I wasn't stupid enough to tell this stranger who I was without knowing what she was up to. Edward taught me well.

"Could you just-"

I reached under the small table next to the door for the gun hidden there and aimed it at the girl.

"Don't fucking play games with me, Blondie." I said, with the gun aimed at the girl's head. I wasn't actually going to shoot her, but I figured a gun was a great way to get the information I wanted.

"I . . . Please don't . . ." she started stuttering and put both of her hands up like she was in some movie.

"Jesus, Blondie," I put the gun down. "I'm not going to shoot you, just tell me why you're looking for Isabella Swan."

The whole time this was happening Alice's head just kept looking between the two of us, and excited smile on her face.

"I'm . . . She's my sister."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading! And to everyone who has been favoriting/following! I haven't gotten too many reviews, but I would love to know what you guys think of the story! Plus they may make me write faster. . . just sayin'. **

**Also, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be removing my previous WIPs Forever & Always and Dance In The Dark. They're honestly not very good, and I'm not planning on finishing them anyway. Just thought I would let you know!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks! : )**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

_All the time that you were gone_

_I thought about how things went wrong_

_Now you're coming down to earth_

_Okay, hello, welcome to the world._

_~Kevin Rudolf, Welcome to the World~_

"Oh, shit." The smile on Alice's face diminished as the words fell out of Blondie's mouth.

I eyed the girl, trying to see if there were any physical characteristics that could tell me if this girl was actually my sister. The only resemblance I could see was that we had the same brown eyes.

I looked over to Alice, my mouth opening and closing as if I was trying to say something but nothing was coming out.

A car suddenly backfired somewhere in the distance and brought me back to my senses.

"Get inside," I said as I turned around and walked back into the living room.

Blondie and Alice sat on the couch as I paced back and forth behind it.

_She's my sister._

_Sister. _

Blondie's words from earlier rang through my head. Shit. I guess if she's my sister I should stop calling her Blondie.

"What's your name?" I asked, causing the two on the couch to jump at the sudden sound.

"Rosalie. You're Isabella . . . aren't you?" She asked, a hint of wonderment in her voice.

"Just Bella." I said before I went back to my pacing.

I didn't know if we could trust this girl or not. Our family had a good number of enemies who would love nothing more than to mess with us. Their choice end results would range somewhere between death and life in prison. This girl just showing up saying she's my sister was suspicious at the least. She was young though, hopefully too young to be associated with anything, or anyone, who wanted access to us.

I needed some sort of proof before I started to freak myself out about this girl _possibly_ being my sister. I didn't know what my parents looked like. The only things I had that could possibly link me to them were the blankets I was wrapped in when I was dropped off and the note they left.

The note with their handwriting on it.

I went upstairs to our bedroom and started searching through the drawers, knowing the note was still there somewhere.

As I was searching I heard Rosalie and Alice talking downstairs.

"What is she doing? Are there more guns up there?" I chuckled a bit; a little glad she was intimidated of me. She should be, given the work that we do.

"Relax sweetie, she wont hurt you unless you give her a reason to. I'm Alice by the way!" I could never understand how Alice was always so chipper and nice.

I tuned the rest of their conversation out as I continued searching. I finally found the note in the back of a drawer and read it again.

_We're sorry._

Yeah, right.

I went back downstairs and saw they were still in the same position on the couch. They looked comfortable talking to each other, like they had been friends for years.

"Do you have a note from your . . . my . . . your parents? Anything with their handwriting on it?"

"Um, I think I have a grocery list they made for me the other day . . ." she started digging through her expensive looking purse, pulling out a ridiculous collection of makeup before handing me the list.

Alice stood up from the couch and came to stand next to me and I compared the writing.

"I can't believe you still have that." Alice's voice was soft as she saw the worn piece of paper in my hands.

"What is it?" Rosalie stood next to me, peering over my shoulder.

"Nothing. Sit down." My voice was harsh, but I didn't feel like explaining everything right now. I wanted answers.

I stared at the notes, wishing they were similar and different at the same time. Did I want to find my parents? I had never tried looking for them. I didn't need them. I had Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They were my family. They were there for me when I needed them. These people just abandoned me when I was hours old. These were the people I have hated with a passion for twenty-two years. I'd probably ask Edward for some pointers from his years of being a hit man if I ever found my parents.

I didn't usually want to see people suffer, but I would make an exception for them.

I spent eighteen years being lonely in foster homes, believing that no one wanted me. I was never one of the kids that thought my parents actually wanted me, and were somewhere thinking about me. I knew, deep down, they never wanted me and never would.

Just as I decided it was in the best interest of my parent's lives if I didn't find them, Alice spoke.

"They match."

Just as the words left Alice's mouth, the front door opened.

"Bella? You know you shouldn't leave the door unlocked." Edward's voice came from the front of the house.

"Shit." Alice and I said at the same time.

"Who the fuck are you?" Edward asked as his eyes zeroed in on Rosalie sitting on the couch.

"I-I'm Rosalie S-Swan." Rosalie stuttering through her words was no surprise given the look on Edward's face as he asked the question. Not only had he just come from killing a man, but he could be intimidating and threatening when he wanted to be.

His head snapped to me as she said her last name. I handed him the two pieces of paper to show him she wasn't lying.

"Get out," he said, his voice low. It was the calm before the storm.

"Edward, I'll handle this. Go upstairs," I tried to push him in the direction of the stairs, but he just grabbed by waist and put me behind him; shielding me from whatever he was about to do.

"Get out. Your parents think they can just send you in and all will be forgiven? They fucking abandoned her and they think you coming here will smooth everything over? That's bullshit." his voice was gradually rising until it was a full on yell.

"They don't know! They never told me about her! My grandma told me six months ago right before she died. Once I found out I had a sister, I just wanted to know her! Is that so bad? I've hardly been able to look at them since I found out what they did." Rosalie stood up during her rant and started flailing her arms around as she shouted.

Before Edward could say anything else I put my hands on his chest and said, "Edward, you're tired and cranky. Just go upstairs, shower, and I'll meet you there in a few minutes. Please?"

He stared at me for a minute, his eyes searching my face for something. I knew he wanted to protect me from having to deal with this, but I needed to do it myself.

"Ten minutes," was all he said before he went upstairs.

"Boyfriend?" Rosalie asked, still a little wide eyed from her showdown with Edward.

"Husband," I held up my left hand, showing her my ring and tattoo.

"Wow. I'm sorry to spring all of this on you. I don't want to hurt you or anything, I just wanted to know you." Her voice was soft at her admission.

I stared at the girl who I now knew was my sister, taking in her brown eyes that matched mine. As far as I could tell, that was our only similarity. She looked young, sixteen, maybe seventeen. I didn't want to like her, but thinking that this could be the only time I would see her made my heart hurt.

I pulled the nearest piece of paper over and wrote down my cell phone number. I handed her the piece of paper, "Feel free to call me if you ever need anything. If Edward answers . . . just hang up." I said with a slight laugh at the end. I didn't think she would want to deal with Edward anyway, the man and one hell of a temper.

She let out a small giggle and took the paper from my hand.

"I'm sorry I made him so angry. Sometime's my temper get's the best of me, too." She said in a small voice.

"Don't worry about him. He's not angry with you, and I'm not either, really. It's my parents we're angry with. It's not fair for him to take it out on you."

She gave me a small smile as she gathered her stuff.

"It was nice meeting you, Rose! I can call you Rose, right? We'll be seeing you soon, I can tell!" I forgot Alice was even here. She just sat quietly on the couch while everything was going down.

"Yeah, everyone usually calls me Rose." She said with another shy smile on her face.

I couldn't figure this girl out. One minute she was shy and quite, the next she's yelling at Edward. It takes a lot of nerve to yell at Edward, even if you didn't know what he was capable of.

I walked over to the door to open it for her to leave. As she was walking past me she handed me a card with her number on it.

"You can call me too . . . If you ever need anything."

One look at the girls face and I knew she was excited at the thought of having an older sister. But I knew I wasn't the kind of older sister she wanted me to be. Getting to know me would only bring her trouble.

"Thanks, Rose." I said as I watched her walk back to her car, making sure she got there okay. This neighborhood was shady.

I closed the door and looked over at Alice, "You staying here?" I asked but she was already tucking herself into the couch. We had a guestroom down the hall, but Alice said our couch was more comfortable than the bed in there.

"See you in the morning, Bella," she said as I walked up the stairs to deal with my angry husband.

When I walked into our bedroom, Edward was sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees with hands running through his hair making it even messier. His hair wasn't wet, so it was obvious he hadn't taken a shower like I suggested. He heard me close the door, his head snapping up.

I walked over to him, grabbing his hand and walked us to the shower. We washed quickly before getting dressed to go to bed. I pulled on some panties and one of Edward's old t-shirts before sitting cross-legged on my side of the bed.

Edward followed me, lying back on his side with his hands crossed behind his head.

"Go ahead," he said, looking up at me.

I huffed out a breath before I started, "Who the _fuck_ do they think they are! They probably haven't even thought about me since the night they left me on the fucking ground in front of the orphanage! Is there something wrong with me? Did they know I was going to be a screw-up or-"

"Stop right there. I know you need to vent, but I'm not going to listen to you make excuses for them. They fucked up and lost the chance the get to see the amazing woman you've become. There is _nothing_ wrong with you."

"Then why did they leave me?"

"Do you wish they hadn't?" I could hear the hurt in Edward's voice. If they hadn't left me, I wouldn't have ever met him. That thought alone made my stomach churn.

"No. I just wish Rose had never come here today. We were doing just fine. I didn't think about them, they obviously didn't think about me. Now this girl comes in looking for some fun big sister and I don't know what to do about it." I felt sorry for the girl. She wanted something I could never give her.

"Rose? That's her name?"

"Rosalie. She seemed sweet."

"She looks like you." He said with a small smile on his face.

"Just the eyes."

"It's more than the eyes. Do you want to get to know her?"

"I don't know. Her getting involved with us would just cause her trouble."

"Think about it. Getting to know her might lead to you getting to know your parents, if that's something you would want." He said as he rolled over to face me, pulling me down so I was lying next to him with my head on his chest.

I sighed into him, breathing him in. Just his scent relaxed me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"For knowing exactly what I need. For loving me when no one else did." I looked up into his eyes and saw that love reflecting back at me.

He placed a kiss on my forehead, the trailed kisses down my cheeks until he reached my lips.

"I'll always love you. No matter what happens, know that I'll _always_ love you." He placed a soft kiss on my lips before I tucked myself into his chest.

"How did it go? Everyone's okay, right?" I didn't want extensive details about what happened, I just wanted to know everything went smoothly.

"Everything went fine. There's nothing for to worry about."

I sighed at his answer as I wrapped myself around his body as we fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who is reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story! We've surpassed 1k views, which is CRAZY! Don't forget to review! They make me extra happy which makes me want to write faster for you! **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

_You're irreplaceable, but I'll replace you_

_Now I'm standing on my own_

_Alone_

_~Kaci Brown, Unbelievable~_

I didn't sleep for long. I woke up around four that morning after only getting a few hours of sleep. I couldn't stop my mind from going over everything that had happened yesterday. So, I went down to the kitchen and quietly began to bake whatever I could with the stuff we already had. I was a nervous baker.

Did I want to get to know Rosalie?

Did I want to get to know my parents?

Did I trust either of them enough to get to know them?

I knew Edward would support me no matter what I decided. I also knew he was almost as angry with my parents as I was. He would probably 'take care' of them if I asked him to, which wasn't off of the option table just yet.

It was around seven when Alice wandered into the kitchen, "Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I want to get home. See Jasper, I had this amazing dream where –"

"Okay. Enough said. Take some muffins with you!" I quickly bagged some of the blueberry muffins and handed them to her.

"Thanks, these are Jasper's favorite! Call me when you're ready to talk about Rose!" she shouted as she left.

It was only a few minutes later when I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist while I was doing some dishes.

"Someone's been busy," he said before placing a soft kiss on my neck and breathing in my scent.

"Just thinking," I whispered, nervous about admitting what I had decided to Edward.

"Have you made any decisions?"

"Yes."

He spun me around, backed me up to the counter, and lifted me so I was sitting on top of it.

"I think. . . I'd like to get to know Rosalie. _Just_ Rosalie." I have absolutely no desire to get to know the people who left me on the ground.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm proud of you, Sugar," Edward says, before reaching around me and grabbing a muffin.

. . .

Later that afternoon when Edward and I were getting ready for work I texted the number Rosalie gave me and told her it would probably be a slow night at the bar and she could come by if she wanted to. It's a 21 and over bar, but I told her to tell the bouncer with she was with me.

It was around five when Edward and I got there, and it was pretty dead. Only a few regulars were milling around.

"Well, Pete, what can I get you? The usual?" I asked as one of my favorite regulars sat down. He was probably around 60 years old and was the only one who could flirt with me without getting beaten up by Edward.

"Sounds good, sweetheart."

I quickly made his drink and set it in front of him when one of the security guys came up to me, earning glare from Edward.

"There's a kid outside saying she's with you. She's underage," he said before walking away. I nodded toward Edward, signaling that I would be right back.

I grabbed a sharpie from under the bar and made my way to the front. I saw Rose standing outside. She, of course, looked every bit the privileged teen she was. I grabbed her hand and wrote a giant "X" on the back. Edward and I were the only ones at the bar, but I didn't want anyone else giving her a drink.

Rose followed be back to the bar, and took a seat in front of me.

"Want a soda or something?" I asked, smiling as I saw Edward looking over at us.

"Sure, a Coke would be good." Rose said with her own small smile.

I set her drink down in front of her as Edward walked over and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello, Rosalie. I'm Bella's husband, Edward Cullen," he said as he stuck his hand out. Rosalie tentatively shook his hand, her eyes tracing over the tattoos that were visible up his arm until his shirt cut them off. I knew better than to think Edward would apologize for his outburst at her the night before. He didn't apologize to anyone, except for me.

Edward kissed my cheek and went back to his side of the bar. I put my elbows down on the counter and leaned over so Rosalie could hear me without having to yell.

"So, you're still in high school, right?" I asked, figuring school was a safe subject.

"Yeah, senior year. I'm taking some tough classes, but I should be fine. You're . . . twenty-two, right? Did you go to high school? Shit, I'm sorry. That's a rude question," she was fumbling for words, which was understandable. How do you ask your estranged sister whom your parents left on a doorstep if she has any kind of education?

"No, it's fine. I did go to school. I switched schools a lot, but I graduated high school. I never went to college though. After I turned eighteen I was kicked out of the system and ended up on the streets for a while. Then I met Edward." I said, smiling at my happy ending.

"He doesn't . . . scare you at all?" her eyes drifted down the bar toward Edward where he was diligently mixing some fruity drink for the blonde across from him.

I giggled at her question, "No, he doesn't scare me. I can see why you would be scared of him though."

Someone suddenly throws their body down on the stool next to Rosalie. He looks like he is probably around thirty, obviously drunk.

"How about I get you a water?" I ask, still leaning over the bar near Rosalie. He suddenly pushed Rosalie out of the way, grabbed my arms, and kissed me.

It wasn't more than ten seconds into the kiss before Edward had him pulled away from me.

"Back room. Both of you." Edward gritted out before dragging the man out the back door.

Rosalie and I had the eyes of everyone on us as we walked to the back break room after Edward left.

I took her to the back and told her to take a seat on the couch. I grabbed a water bottle out of the little fridge and tossed it to her. I leaned against the wall, waiting for Edward to get back.

"You okay?" I asked, she looked a little shaken up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? You're the one who got kissed without permission, and now your husband is probably going to get hurt!"

It took everything in me not to burst out laughing at the thought of the man who kissed me hurting Edward. If Rosalie was going to be around us, she needed to understand how things worked.

"Edward is not going to get hurt. This isn't the first thing something like this has happened, and it wont be the last. We work in a bar, he knows drunken guys are idiots, and he takes care of it. If you're going to be around us, you need to understand that there are certain things that we do that we can't tell you. For example, if you see that guy walking down the street and he asks for Edward's name so he can press charges, you don't say anything. Anyone asks you about me and Edward, you _don't say anything_." I knew I was probably scaring the girl, but it needed to be said. She had to understand.

"Okay." Her voice was small, but I believed her. Edward walked in then, and immediately brought me into a tight hug.

"Are you alright?" he whispered into my ear, his hands rubbing up and down my arms.

"Fine. You?" I picked up his hands, rubbing my fingers over his red knuckles.

"You don't have to worry about me." He pressed his lips against mine softly, before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead as well. He turned around and saw Rosalie on the couch.

"Are you okay, too?" his concern for he made me smile. I knew he was suspicious of her, but he was trying.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to head out now though. I'll see you later?" she said, looking at me with a hopeful glint in her eye. We didn't get to spend too much time together tonight, but it was enough. It was hopefully the start of some kind of relationship for us.

. . .

Rose came to the bar a few times a week the following weeks. Alice came to keep her company on nights when I was too busy to talk to her. We were slowly building a relationship. Nothing like the typical sister relationship most have, but at least we were trying.

Our jewel heist was just a few days away, and everyone was starting to get edgy. This was the most dangerous heist any of us have ever done, at least to my knowledge.

Today was the first Friday Edward and I have had off in a while, so we planned to spend the day in bed. Naked. But our plans changed when Rose texted and said she wanted us to meet her for dinner at her house. She promised her parents were out of town, and weren't going to be back until Monday.

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me as he drew patterns on my stomach.

"I don't know. I don't want go near anything associated with those people. But, it's been nice getting to know Rose. I know it's not fair to assume she'll always come here, but I don't even want to be in the same house they've been in."

My anger toward my 'parents' has only grown during my time getting to know Rose. Hearing about the life she had, the friends, money, the ease, just made me hate them even more. What was so wrong with me that I didn't deserve it? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy where I am now, but it doesn't mean I'll ever forgive them for what they did.

"I think we should go. It'll be nice for Rose to see you outside of the bar."

A few hours later we were dressed and headed over to the address Rose had given me. When we pulled up, it was obvious they were doing quite well for themselves. The house screamed, "Hey, look at us! We have money and we want everyone to know!"

Edward got out of the car and walked over to my door to help me out. He closed my door, and then pressed me into the car with both of his hands on either side of my head. He trailed his nose along my neck, until his eyes met mine.

"Everything will be fine. I won't let you out of my sight all night." He said before pressing his lips to mine softly.

We walked up to the door, hand in hand. Edward rang the bell and we waited. Rosalie opened the door, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Before I could ask what she was talking about, a woman came up behind her.

"Who are your friends, Rosalie?" she asked, putting both of her hands on Rose's shoulders. Rose didn't say anything; she just looked at the ground.

"My apologies for my daughter. I'm Renee Dwyer, can I help you?"

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait. My ac went out for four miserable days, and then I got sucked into the world of Divergent and couldn't put the two books down once I started them. If you haven't read them, I highly suggest you do! **

**You also might notice I changed my username from forever1901 to JustOneYesterday13. As I said, I just finished the first two Divergent books, and a story for that popped into my head. I won't be posting that until this is done, but I decided I didn't want a twilight-themed user if I was going to be posting other stories! Let me know what you think about this chapter! I know it's shorter than the others, but I figured even a short update was something. . . I still haven't gotten too many reviews for this, and I want to know if people want me to continue with it! Thanks! **


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended.**

**** Slight change in the last chapter, it's supposed to be Renee Dwyer, not Swan. My apologies for the mistake. ****

**~Chapter 6~**

_After all that you put me through_

_You'd think I'd despise you_

_But in the end I wanna thank you_

'_Cause you've made me that much stronger_

_~Christina Aguilera, Fighter~_

"_My apologies for my daughter. I'm Renee Dwyer, can I help you?"_

Edward's arm wrapped protectively around my waist, pulling me so I was behind his back. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, but I could only stare at the woman in front of me.

I took in her short hair, the same shade of brown as mine. She had blue eyes that were the same shade as Rosalie's. I was so busy taking in her features I didn't notice the man walk up behind her.

"Renee, Rose? What's going on?" the mans gruff voice asked.

"Um. These are my friends, Edward and Bella. I invited them over for dinner. I thought you and mom were going to be out of town. Bella, Edward, these are my parents, Renee and Phil Dwyer." Rosalie said, her eyes on the ground the entire time.

"Well, come in." Renee said, all of them moving to the side to allow Edward and I to walk in. I could see the skeptical look on the mans face as he saw the tattoos covering the both of us. It was obvious he didn't want to let us into his home.

"Bella. Go back to the car." Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me behind his back trying to push me back to the door. Edward knew I wouldn't just go back to the car, so I'm sure it didn't surprise him when I followed him further into the house. We all stood in a tense circle in what looked to be a living room

"Can we help you two?" Phil asked us after a few uncomfortable moments.

I don't know what I would have expected when I met my parents. I know it was unlikely to believe they would know who I was, but it was still upsetting to realize that these were the people who were supposed to love me unconditionally and yet they didn't even know who I was. With each passing second, I was getting more and more angry.

"You could've helped me twenty years ago, but it was obviously more convenient for you to just leave me on a doorstep." I said, glaring at the both of them. I should just turn around and leave and never look back.

They looked at each other, their eyes wide. There was no guilt in their eyes though, only anger. _They_ were angry with _me_.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Phil said, his face turning red with anger.

"You had no right to come here. " Renee said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that." Edward growled, trying to push me behind him again.

"I won't have you telling me how to talk in my house!" Phil yelled

"You two leave me at a fucking orphanage, and you're angry at me? What was so different between me and Rose that you kept her? Did you know I was going to be a screw up, or what?" I shouted, unable to keep my voice from cracking at the end.

Phil walked up to me and looked me right in the eyes and said, "She got pregnant by some small town guy, left him before she knew she was pregnant. We didn't want you around as a constant reminder of him. We didn't want _you_."

I looked at this woman who was my mother. She didn't look ashamed for what she did. She didn't suffer any sleepless nights after leaving me. There was no guilt for me in her eyes, only anger that I was interrupting her perfect life.

I couldn't control myself, and before I knew what was happening my fist was pulled back and then connected with Phil's face. I may be tiny, but I have a mean right hook.

He looked at me, his hand rubbing his jaw where I hit him, an evil glint in his eye before he said, "I was hoping you would do that," was all he said before he walked over to a drawer and pulled out a few things.

He held up a police badge and a pair of handcuffs.

_Police officer._

"You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent . . . " he started to say before coming over to me, handcuffs held out. I was suddenly exhausted. All of the anger seeping out of me at the sight of the cuffs, just leaving me feeling defeated.

"I don't fucking think so." Edward said, putting his body between Phil and I.

"Edward. Just meet us at the police station." There was nothing we could do to stop him from arresting me. He looked much too happy about it. I'm sure he would be pressing charges, but we had enough cash that Edward would be able to bail me out. I just couldn't have his temper getting the best of him too. That would only end with both of us being arrested tonight.

"Bella, I'm not just going to let him –"

"There's nothing we can do now. _Go_."

He knew I was right. I could see it in his eyes. I could also see that the last thing he in the world he wanted to do was leave me here.

Phil pulled both of my arms behind me, clicking the cuffs shut tight enough to be uncomfortable.

Before Phil could lead me out Edward wrapped his arms around me, "Don't let him finish reading you your rights," he whispered before placing a passionate kiss on my lips.

Phil pushed me out the door and out to his cruiser. He still had that malicious smirk on his face; he was enjoying himself too much to remember he didn't read me all of my rights.

The drive to the police station was short and silent as I contemplated all of the ways to make Renee and Phil pay for what they did. Phil may have won tonight, but arresting me was just going to add fuel to my fire. I had to keep a level head after I punched him or else Edward would be sitting back here with me. We'll get our revenge soon enough.

As soon as we got to the front desk of the station they start processing me. This wasn't the first time I had been arrested, and I'm sure it won't be the last. After they finished processing me they took me back to a cell. I still hadn't told anyone my rights weren't read to me.

I sat on the metal bench against the back wall, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my lets. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder until Edward came to get me.

"Isabella Cullen," an officer walked over to my cell, keys in his hand. I smirked, knowing that in a matter of minutes I would be in Edward's arms.

They walked me back to the front where I see Edward pacing at the entrance. He looks up when he hears us approaching, walking as close as the guards allow. There is a small, waist height barrier between us. The stop me before I can push through the small door and un-cuff me. They then hand me a bag of my belongings that they confiscated; my cell phone, jewelry, things like that.

"You're free to go Mrs. Cullen. You'll be receiving information about the charges Officer Dwyer has against you soon," an officer said before opening the small door separating Edward and I.

As soon as the door opened Edward pulled me into him. It was a bone crushing, breathtaking hug but it was just what I needed at the moment.

"I'm so sorry, Sugar," he whispered into my ear, before walking me out the door and to his car.

Once we're in the car, the floodgates open.

"I hate them. That woman didn't care that I was her daughter. She barely even looked at me, and when she did _she_ was angry with _me_. I can't believe Rose let us walk into that. I want –" angry tears were starting to roll out of my eyes at the thoughts running through my head. I wanted them to suffer. I wanted to hurt them. I have never been a violent person, but these two deserved to suffer.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, putting the car in park. I hadn't even realized we were already home.

I knew Edward would do whatever I wanted. I'm fairly certain he would kill them both if I wanted. And I haven't ruled that out yet.

I sighed, exhausted from the night's events, "I want you to take me to bed and make me forget everything. Just for tonight, I want to forget."

I looked up into his eyes, feeling small and fragile. I didn't want to think about them. We had much more important things to worry about. My door was suddenly opening and Edward had me scooped up into his arms.

His lips were on mine, and he somehow was able to open the door and carry me up to our bedroom without putting me down.

He spent the rest of the night helping me forget.

. . .

When I woke the next morning, I had decided to live by a new motto in regards to my biological family.

_ I don't give a fuck._

Phil can try and press charges against me, but they won't stick because he didn't read me all of my rights. Renee and Rose can stand by him, I still _won't give a fuck. _

I had more important things to worry about than them. They screwed me over, that's that. Our jewelry heist was in just a few days and I couldn't afford to be distracted.

Edward was still asleep while I took a shower to get ready for the day. I walked out of the bathroom, just my towel wrapped around me, to find him lying in bed, naked, with his arms behind his head. His eyes followed me as I moved around the room. Just as I was about to get dressed his hands suddenly grabbed mine, making me drop the clothes in my hands.

"Clothes are not allowed today, Mrs. Cullen," he said, his arms wrapping around my waist while his lips skimmed across my throat.

I reached behind me to wrap my arms around his neck and whispered, "Well, that will make for an interesting shift at the bar tonight."

"Not funny," his teeth suddenly sank into my neck and I couldn't stop the loud moan that burst out of my mouth.

He twisted me around and molded our lips together before throwing me back on the bed. His body was suddenly covering mine, his fingers stroking in and out of my pussy.

"Always so wet for me," he whispered into my neck before trailing kisses along my collarbone down to my breasts. My fingers wound into his hair, holding him in place.

"Edward. Inside, now," was all I could groan out before he was sliding into me with ease.

He leaned his forehead down against mine, staring into my eyes as he set his pace. "You're perfect," he whispered before crashing his lips to mine.

It wasn't long before both of us were falling over the edge, collapsing into the bed in a heap of intertwined limbs

. . .

It was late that night when Edward and I finally got off of work and made our way back home. When we pulled up, I noticed Rosalie sitting on our porch. My first thought was that it was dangerous for her to be out this late in this neighborhood, just sitting there. But then I remembered my new motto and pushed back my protective instincts.

"Get the fuck off of our property." I said, the venom in my voice surprising her. I unlocked the door and walked inside, hoping she would get the message and just leave. I wasn't that lucky.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. They changed their plans at the last minute, and then I got to thinking that maybe you would actually like to meet them. I didn't know Phil wasn't your father. I've never seen that side of my parents. They're not the people I grew up with. I'm so sorry."

I spun around and glared at her. She was staring at something on the kitchen table, but her eyes met mine when she saw I turned around. Her words meant little to me. I knew the only people I could fully trust were Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Trying to build a relationship with Rosalie was a mistake.

"Just leave us alone, Rose. You've done enough damage," was all I said before I walked upstairs. I heard Edward and her talking for a few minutes before the front door closed.

**A/N: So sorry for the wait. I think its safe to say, that from now on you can expect an update about once a week. Next chapter will be even more exciting than this one – the robbery! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! See you soon :) **


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I, of course, do not own these characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**~Chapter 7~**

_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up._

_~Fall Out Boy, My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark~_

I was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. It was the night before our heist and we were having a dinner with everyone to go over some last minute details.

Ever since I woke up this morning, I've had a sick feeling in my stomach. The days before our other jobs I was always fine. I always got a rush from what we do, but not this time.

I heard the front door open, followed by a stampede of feet making their way into the kitchen.

"Baby Bell! Smells great!" Emmett said before reaching over to grab a piece of fried chicken off of the plate. I smacked his had away before he could get to it.

"Next time I'll cut the hand off, Em." I wasn't in a joking mood.

"Oh, relax Bella. You know we can do this," Emmett's voice was softer this time; he pressed a kiss to the top of my head before walking into the dining room where Alice and Jasper were waiting.

Edward was suddenly standing next to me, one arm around my waist, "Please, stop worrying."

"It's not that easy," I said as I finished plating everything and began to take it into the dining room where everyone was waiting.

Everyone chatted while they ate. I just pushed my food around on my plate until everyone was done. I started clearing the table when Jasper grabbed my arm.

"I've thought of everything that could go wrong, Bella. You really don't have to keep worrying. You've never been like this before, what's so different now?"

I simply said, "I've never had this feeling before," before grabbing some more dishes and going back into the kitchen to clean up. I knew I should stay and talk things over with everyone, maybe it would help me feel less anxious about tomorrow, but I just couldn't do it. Just thinking about tomorrow made me sick. What if something happened to one of us? What if something happened to _Edward_?

I quickly finished cleaning the kitchen before going straight upstairs. I didn't stop to say goodnight to our guests, I couldn't.

I went straight to the bathroom, hoping a warm shower would help ease my nerves. I noticed my hands shaking as I quickly took my clothes off. My nerves were quickly turning themselves into a panic attack.

I got into the shower, but the warm water did nothing to make me feel better. Tears started rolling down my face, I backed up to the cold tile wall and slid down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs, laying my head on my knees.

I sat like that for a few minutes before I heard the bathroom door open, and then close again. I looked up and saw Edward rushing over toward me, before kneeling in front of me in the shower. His clothes were getting soaked, but he didn't seem to care.

"Sugar, what's going on? You've never acted like this before," he readjusted our positions so he was sitting on the floor of the shower – still in his clothes - with me on his lap, my face cradled in-between his hands.

"I just have this feeling in my gut that something is going to go wrong, Edward. What if something happens to you? I can't –" I was cut off by his lips pressing urgently into my own.

"What we do is dangerous, yes, but I've been doing this a long time. Nothing is going to ever take me away from you. I promise." His green eyes were swirling with emotion as he said this, making it hard to do anything but believe him. But not impossible.

. . .

The next night we were dressed in all black, ready to go. Our standard outfits for "outings" such as this were standard black jeans and a t-shirt, along with slip resistant black boots. The slip resistant requirement was put into play once I joined the team.

Everyone was supposed to be here in a few minutes, and then we would be on our way. They were coming in a beat up old car Jasper had purchased a few weeks ago. Once we were done we would sell the car to whoever would give us cash for it, we didn't like leaving paper trails.

I still had an uneasy feeling in my gut, but I did my best to push it away. I needed to be focused tonight.

I made my way downstairs to meet Edward. I found him in the living room, sitting on the couch. He had his elbows resting on his knees, with his head resting in his hands. I knew that in his head he was going over every aspect of what was going to happen tonight. He was an over-thinker.

I silently walked over to sit next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He sighed then, turning his head to give me a soft kiss on the top of my head. It was then that we heard the door open, and everyone barge in.

Everyone met us in the living room, Jasper immediately tossing us top of the line leather gloves to put on.

"We ready?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded before saying, "We'll meet you in the car."

We both stood up, but before I could start toward the door Edward stood in front of me.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Wh. . . What?" I asked, my mind immediately trying to figure out what I did that would make him not want me there tonight. I couldn't come up with anything other than my little freak out yesterday.

"I know this one has you freaked out. If you wanted to stay –"

"You listen to me Edward Anthony. I'm your _wife_. I'm not going to let you do something this big without me. Am I a little nervous about trying to steal twenty million dollars worth of jewels? Yes. Am I going to let you all go without me? Hell, no. I'm not just going to sit at home and wait for you to provide for me. Granted, our jobs are a little unconventional, but still. We do this together, or not at all."

He put both of his glove covered hands on either side of my face and kissed my lips for a few passionate moments before letting me go.

We walked out to the car, getting ready to make the thirty-minute drive over to the museum. I took my spot in back, between Alice and Edward. He didn't seem to mind that I was practically sitting on top of him due to the limited space in the back.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent to calm myself. The next time I opened my eyes we were parked a few blocks away from the museum.

"It's 12:55 – I've got the cameras set to go out in 5 minutes. After that –" Jasper started.

"We go in the back, knock out the guard, and make our way up to the second floor for the jewel exhibit. Edward and Bella make their way to the third floor office. We know man, you've told us fifty times the last two days." Emmett said. He was always too eager to do these things.

Five minutes later we were walking through the back door after Jasper typed in the security code. I didn't know how he always got these things done, but he never failed.

There was a shocked security guard just standing behind his desk. He reached behind him for something, but Emmett had him on the ground before he could get whatever it was.

With that taken care of, we made our way to the second floor. The jewels were being kept in an air-tight case. There was a keypad under the wooden box that opened it up. But, anyone could figure that out. The trick was to disable the alarm that will go of if the jewels are lifted out of the case. That's where Edward and I were going while the others went for the jewels.

We made it to an office on the top floor, Edward put in another code Jasper had gotten to open the door. The keypad wasn't hard to find, just perched on the wall behind whomever's desk this was.

Edward quickly punched in the code, smiling at the satisfying ping that resulted when the code was correct.

"Almost done, Sugar," he said before leading me out the door before heading back to where the others were.

"Done on our part," Edward said, giving Jasper the go ahead to finish getting the jewels out of the case. It only took him a few more minutes before he had all of the jewels secured in his bag.

To me, it always seemed like these things took hours, when we were really in and out in a matter of minutes.

We cleaned up the room, and started to make our way back downstairs toward the back exit, the guard was still laying unconscious on the ground.

Edward was holding the door open as everyone walked out. He smiled at me as I was the last one to make my way out the door.

There was a sudden bang, and the smile on Edward's face morphed into a look of complete horror. I immediately looked him over, thinking he was injured, but then I felt the thick liquid running down my stomach. I looked down and saw the blood starting to drip down to the floor.

**A/N: This is much shorter than the other chapters, but I thought a short chapter was better than nothing! I'm working on chapter 8 now, so that will hopefully be up soon. Plus, it features EPOV! So sorry for the long wait between chapters. Hopefully chapter 8 won't take as long! As always, feel free to review! **


End file.
